Slavery
by Ewiituntmay
Summary: She has been locked up in that building for her entire life, not taking an interest in anyone, until he came. This story is rated M for a reason, violence, rape, etc. LxOC
1. Chapter 1

Ewiituntmay: Hello ^-^, okay so this is a new fic that is angsty, there are two possbible 'pairs' for this fic...it was originally LxOC, but I think it could also be BxOC... So, read it, get back to me and let me know wat you think sounds better ^-^...oh, and this fic will pobably be mostly reader inspired, or something along those lines...and a warning for now, these chapters will probably be short, and this is rated M for a reason, rape, blood, violence, etc. Okay, okay, please read it and Enjoy...eh I think...?

**_Disclaimer: _**Only plot and OCs belong to me, 'nuff said.

**_~Prologue~_**

A shiver ran down through my body as the cold air hit me like ice fingers trailing down my spine, my teeth chattered slightly as well. I felt another tremble run through me at the sound of footsteps echoing loudly down the hallway but did nothing other than close my eyes for a few seconds. I could hear a few of the others in the room whimper or cry out slightly, there were ten of us in this room, and there were probably others in other rooms…but I couldn't be sure.

I heard the door open, the others tried to stifle their screams and such, I only let out a small breath and opened my eyes as I waited for whatever horrible thing would happen this time. It was probably going to happen to me…it usually did, I didn't think today would be any different. Especially if it was for protecting the boy. He glanced at me worriedly.

"You! Get up, hurry up." The man came over and kicked me hard in the side, I grunted from the impact, but did nothing other than try to stand up a little faster. I didn't really feel the pain anymore, I had gained a higher tolerance while in this place, though I had already had a high tolerance before coming here, it had grown considerably.

I felt the man tug on my dirty, tattered shirt at the collar, pulling it further up my torso, exposing my bare thighs even more. I knew that any of the other children who were watching would have seen the numerous scars and bruises that already littered my body. I silently followed half walking, half being dragged out of the big room by the man. There were always two or three guys to escort one of the other kids, but for me there was ever only one, and another to make sure none of the kids in the room tried to overrun the one guy and escape.

The one guy let go of my collar once the door to the room was shut and began walking, I followed, too broken to try to protest or anything anymore, the only thing I did now was try not to get too hurt, or make matters worse. The man turned a corner and opened a door at the end of the hallway, I barely glanced up at him as he stepped aside to let me pass. Then…_he _came over, I felt my head want to sink lower, but after the door was shut, with just me and him in there I stopped and waited for today's torture, keeping my face entirely indifferent.

"Kneel before me." I quietly and gently dropped to my knees and waited for the man to give me the next order, then the pain, for it would be foolish for me to think that there would be no pain. He always made sure that I was in pain before sending me back to the room to wallow in my misery. I shut my mind down as the man stepped closer to me, he grabbed my shirt and nearly ripped it off of me and pushed me further down. I held in a hiss of pain, my wounds from three days ago still had not fully healed, though I knew it would be useless to complain, that would only earn more punishment.

Seconds later, I closed my eyes, I knew what was coming next, I could see the man from the corner off my eye and I knew what he was going to do to me. I took a deep breath and held it in as the whip came down, I let out a hiss this time, unable to keep it in at the sudden but fairly light pain the whip brought. I was prepared now that he'd already swung and it was much easier for me to hold in my sounds of _almost _nonexistent pain.

Finally, about eighteen lashes later he stopped, I opened my eyes a bit, absently wondering what was going to come next, and how much more pain it would cause me, now that I had gained enough tolerance of the lashings not to pass out after the fifteenth one. I glanced to the side to see him fixing the small bed in the corner on the far side of the room, I tried not to whimper, I hated him violating me in such a manner. I swallowed over the small lump in my throat and forced my mind further into the dark and black recesses of nothingness.

I watched blankly as he came back over and stopped in front of me, his pants and boxers fell and pooled around his ankles. I grit my teeth for all of a second before he noticed, if he noticed that there'd likely be even more punishment for me than whatever else he was planning.

The man reached down, his hand winding in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes as I leaned forward and opened my mouth, taking the man's erection as deep as I could. He would have it no other way, and most of the time he even pushed himself deeper than I could take him, making my throat burn more than it already was.

My eyes watered a little bit, I tried to keep the tears from falling, but few things I want could ever happen now a days. With luck he'd come quickly and we could move on to the next part or something, or maybe if he were sated enough he'd send me back to the room with the others, but I knew better than to try and act on this small hope. If anything such thoughts would only make my punishment worse.

I tried to keep my mind from the burning pain in my throat, but it was harder than it was with the lashings. A few seconds later, just as I tasted his salty seed beginning to leak into my mouth, he pulled away and still holding me by the hair he pulled me over to the bed. I frowned but hid it as best as I could, I didn't want him to do this to me, this could, when nothing else, debase me more than any or all of the other punishments put together.

"You dare to defy me by sticking up for that good for nothing _boy?! _I'll show you to defy me in such a manner!" he threw me onto the bed harshly, I did nothing, I didn't make a sound, though I almost let out a small squeak at the pain in my head as he released my hair. I bit my lip as he came over, I knew that I probably wouldn't be leaving this room for quite a long time now that I knew what he'd brought me here for. He brought me here to punish me for sticking up for that kid, he was only a child, the youngest besides me who'd ever been brought here…so far anyway. I suddenly found that I didn't mind the punishment as much… well I never really did anyway, but this time it had a certain type of justification for me. So I knew I could handle his punishment much easier now.

He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between my legs. I closed my eyes, as he leaned over me, he leaned down as though to whisper in my ear, when reality he bit it harshly. I hissed slightly, then tried hard to stifle the scream as he pushed himself fully and completely into me. I let out a muffled scream in any case and apparently it gave the man some satisfaction, because he grinned a bit. I had been completely unprepared for the intrusion, but other then the small sound I had done nothing, I hadn't let out another sound, or at least not just yet.

The sound had given the man a little bit of satisfaction, but I knew he'd want much more than just that one little scream, just as I knew he wouldn't be sending me back until he had me screaming until my throat hurt and my voice was gone. I would of course be unable to speak for days or even weeks afterward if he intended to punish me more than just today. In any case I tried hard to focus on my thoughts, instead of the searing pain between my legs.

I tried hard to keep the pain at bay and it wasn't too hard at first…until he started moving and none too gently either. I bit my lip hard, ignoring the fact that the man would probably only punish me more when he noticed, I only wanted to keep the sounds in, I hated it, it was searing, white-hot and felt like my body was being ripped in two, over and over again. The man didn't seem to particularly care about much else as he thrust himself into me, harder and faster each time, I couldn't bare to look at him, instead I turned my head to the side, willing my body to become numb to the pain, and after a while I really couldn't feel it anymore.

Finally, I don't know how long it actually took, but a while later the man finally came and his disgusting seed was released into me. I hated the way his essence felt inside me, it was so disgusting, I felt like it stuck to my skin, even if it never really touched my skin. I hated the way he smelled and the way he tasted, I hated him period. I didn't want to be here and once again for the millionth time, I contemplated ending my life. It was meaningless, I was useless unless I was being everyone else's scapegoat. I didn't want to be everyone's scapegoat or martyr or whatever. I didn't want to be here.

_Tomorrow…I'll do it tomorrow…I'll ask Kay to get me a knife and do it tomorrow! _I took a deep breath and held it as the man slumped above me, somewhat spent. I didn't move at all, knowing that any kind of movement would probably earn more punishment later. Finally, after what seemed an agonizing eternity, the man shifted, lifted himself up and pulled out of me roughly, as though he'd meant it to hurt, and from the look he was giving me and the way he'd treated me my entire life, I didn't have the slightest doubt for even a second that he _always _meant to hurt me, with everything he did.

I turned my head to the side again, he was still a little to sated to do anything just yet. I swallowed a bit, wondering what else was going to come, and yet at the same time I knew it was no use to be afraid or anything, it was only pain and it would end eventually…until he called me again, _But he won't be able to do that anymore after tomorrow._ The thought comforted me somewhat, until I noticed that the man wasn't as out of energy as he had been a few seconds ago.

I took another deep breath, I knew this was going to be much more painful and take much longer now that he was starting to regain his energy. I closed my eyes as he got off of the bed and grit my teeth hard as he grabbed my hair and dragged me roughly after him.

~Later on~

I sank back against the wall, that man had been very cruel today...because I had defended that little boy yesterday... probably embarrassed him...we all tensed up as footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall...the others cried out or whimpered, they probably thought one of them was going to be taken to be punished or something...I had become very adept at learning what was going to happen depending on the footsteps that were approaching, having been here the longest.

_They're bringing in a new prisoner... _I didn't have enough energy to feel sympathy for the newest prisoner...it wouldn't do me any good anyway, especially because I had somehow become everyone's scapegoat...their 'martyr' of a sort. I never had enough energy to even be pissed off about that, I mean I was only a young girl, they shouldn't come to me to protect them from _that _man! I sighed anyway, the door opened and a few people squeaked at the sight, I turned away as the prisoner was brought in and dumped in an unceremonious heap on the floor, not too far from me...I didn't want to see, I didn't want to see someone I'd feel compelled to protect, I didn't want this to become another person to me, only to have them disappear after the usual three months was up. Three months was the longest a person lived in this place...except me, and now the same boy I had protected yesterday.

"Oh, poor thing! Please help him...please?" I felt someone's eyes on me, I didn't have a name, so no one said a name when they were talking to me, it was either just their plea, or 'girl' or sometimes, though this happened rarely, it was 'honey' or even more rare, though the boy from yesterday had taken to calling me this, 'savior'. I sighed heavily, I was severely wounded and they still wanted me to do everything I could to protect them, and without fail I always did, because they were my reason to keep living... though I didn't know why. I turned and pushed myself away from the wall, then froze when I seen the newest prisoner, a boy, about three years older than me...maybe, he looked like he belonged here, like he'd been a prisoner for all of his life. He was pale, had dark bags under his eyes and was hunched over slightly. I could see dark bruises that he'd probably gotten when that man's scouts captured him.

I looked at him for a while, "What's your name?" all the other prisoners in the room were surprised by this, I had never really shown any personal interest in anyone, the closest thing had been when I had taken to the boy I had saved yesterday. The new boy looked over at me, I found that they were black, or as close to black as possible.

He moved his thumb from his mouth to reply, "L." I blinked and nodded once. I wasn't even mad or disappointed that I now had another person to protect, but I knew without a doubt that I would be protecting this boy, L, as well.

**A/N: **Okay, so this is the prologue to the story, review or message and tell me what you think. Um, well, see ya around ^-^  
-A


	2. Chapter 2

Ewiituntmay (A): Hello...short chapter, sorry in advance for that now...but I should have warned you already, the chapters in this story will be somewhat short ^^" Um, anyway so far this chapter is dedicated to the following: **_Daydreams Become Realities, happy-smiling-cookie _**(XDD) and **_deathnoteaddict. _**And so far, it's been mostly LxOC, no love for Beyond T^T, anyway, I somewhat agree, the original is better c: Okay, enough rambling, I'm really updating this story as a means to procrastinate from AHwaSO ^^" So I gotta go finish that chapter XC, Please enjoy the chapter!

**_Recap: He moved his thumb from his mouth to reply, "L." I blinked and nodded once. I wasn't even mad or disappointed that I now had another person to protect, but I knew without a doubt that I would be protecting this boy, L, as well._**

**_~Chapter 2~_**

I sighed and nodded once at both L and the woman then went over to the door, I knocked once and when the door opened I looked up at the man who'd opened it, he scowled down at me, I only blinked up at him, I pointed to the right, the opposite of the direction I usually pointed in. After another second or two of scowling at me the man turned and headed down to the right hall, grumbling around about whatever. I sighed and leaned against the wall as I waited for the man to return with my request. _I guess my 'privileges' can be useful after all._

Another minute later the door opened again and a head full of light brown hair poked in, "You need something?" he came in all smiles and stood in front of me, waiting for me to speak. It was a young man, he stood quietly, I blinked, a slight frown on my face, "Come on…I can't get you anything if you don't tell me what you need…and it shouldn't be too hard, considering there isn't much that I _can _get for you."

I took a deep breath and motioned at the door, he glanced back, then around at everyone else, his smile diminished slightly, "You know…tomorrow's the last day…you might as well tell me now." I blinked, then shook my head. With a heavy sigh the guy replied, "Okay, fine whatever. But you know…you should take care of yourself once in a while too…not just everyone else."

The guy knocked on the door and motioned for me to go out ahead of him. I went out wordlessly, and leaned against the wall opposite the door while he waited again.

~Inside the room~

"What do you think's going on? She usually just asks for stuff when she's in here…"

"Why the hell does she get to go out and get stuff like she isn't a prisoner anyway?!" the older boy began getting angry, but another girl stepped up and slapped a hand against his forehead stopping him from continuing.

"Don't you know? Something's special about her, she's been here since before any of us after all…and she'll probably be here longer then us…in fact…I heard something that you all may want to hear…or rather something you need to hear whether you want to or not!" This earned everyone's attention, but no one was sure whether the news would be happy, or if like usual they should cower or fear the news. She took a deep breath, glanced around at everyone then began the simple but feared statement, "No one stays here longer than three months…except the girl. No one from before has ever been seen again."

This was met with various responses of surprise and shock, except for the girl who said it, who was grim, L who blinked indifferently, and the boy she had saved, who shook his head, determined to believe that nothing would happen to him, because the girl had protected him once already. L shifted slightly, this caused everyone to turn to him, considering the girl had taken an interest in him almost immediately, so too did everyone else.

L blinked around at them, _I hope Watari comes to get me soon…this wasn't something I had anticipated. _A few seconds later the door opened and the girl walked back in.

~The girl~

"Food and a first aid kit…for the new prisoner…" This caused the same reaction as I had imagined, his eyebrows shot up, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. For one I had never requested a first aid kit and if I requested food, it was always for everybody, not just one. The second thing that was probably surprising to him was the fact that I had requested to leave the room to request them instead of just asking straight out, like I usually did.

"For that new kid? You want me to get those things for that kid?" I nodded with a roll of my eyes, "What about you? I should be getting these things for you…not some little brat that was just brought in!" I took a deep breath then stepped closer to him, so that the two guys watching the door wouldn't be able to hear me.

"I don't want those things…this time there is an even greater reason that I don't want them for myself, Kayle, _I _wanted a knife." his eyes widened again, and this time with even more purpose, I _never _said his name out loud unless I really, _really _wanted something or really meant what I said.

"A…knife?! What for?!" I rolled my eyes at him again.

"What do you think Kayle?" I did a motion with my hand cutting my neck, this caused Kayle to frown, "I said I wanted, Kayle, _wanted _a knife…but for now, some food and a first aid kit will do. Please. Thank you." With that said I walked calmly around Kayle and the guys opened the door for me, I walked in and sat where'd I'd been sitting before L had been brought in. Everyone eyed me intensely, I ignored them all, until the boy came over to sit next to me, I glanced over at him, he smiled up at me. I nodded once to him then returned to staring at the ground as I usually did.

Finally after a short wait the door opened again and Kayle went right over to L, with continuous glances at me, I only glanced up and nodded once at him, then went back to my staring, until Kayle finished and came over to me. I saw his feet, then looked up at him, he blushed, his head turned to the side as he set down a plate in front of me too. I glanced down at it, it was a piece of cake, chocolate by the looks of it. I looked back up at Kayle, he blushed a little harder before explaining, "This was my cake…I want you to have it, and it's not poisoned…but we're bringing food for everyone else."

He stood, a smile on his face and the blush now gone, I frowned down at the cake, "Oh…right, it's tomorrow." Kayle's smile disappeared for a second, replaced by a slight frown, he nodded and turned away, then cheered up again.

"Yes…but you do have two new friends! Isn't that great?" I glanced up at him again, a frown on my face. He recoiled a step before he understood why it wasn't, _I can't have friends…friends can be used against me…having friends here in this place is _**not **_a good thing…ever._

"No…it isn't." I turned away, so that my side was against the wall. The boy glanced at me worriedly, no one in the room got cake, not even me most of the time barely even I got food, much less the rest of them, the only time someone got cake was when they were going to die…by poisoning usually…or they were taken away later. I figured the boy probably thought I was going to die and by the surprised looks on the others faces, they too thought this. I shook my head, if Kayle said it wasn't poisoned then it wouldn't be poisoned, if anything it had been his cake for the meal and he'd saved it to give it to me.

"Well… I gotta get going…but the food should be here very soon." Kayle smiled again, _If anything, I'm glad Kay isn't as effected by this place as everyone else._ I closed my eyes as Kay went out the door, I sighed and leaned my head to the side, resting it against the wall, the boy gently touched my should, it was feather light and yet it felt like a hundred tiny needles and a lot of extra weight, this caused me to recoil slightly, I even inhaled sharply, _Damnit! _That _man hurt me much more than I thought… _I frowned at myself, then opened my eyes and looked at the boy, he looked up at me worriedly. _I don't see why I refer to him as a boy…he seems about the same age…maybe even a little older than me…?_

"_Are you okay savior?" he stared at me in concern, I blinked then nodded slightly, now starting to feel the wounds littering my body._

**A/N:** How did you like it?! Please let me know, by review or message ^-^ I would love to hear any ideas or suggestions, as I only have a very _very _vague idea of where I wanna take the story. Anyway, enjoy, review, message! See ya next time ^-^.


	3. Chapter 3

Ewiituntmay: Hi ^-^ Okay, chapter is dedicated to **_DancingPurplePanda _**(awesome name XDD), **_Daydreams Become Realities _**(awesome person XDD), **_happy-smiling-cookie _**(awesome twin XDD), **_Merrylex _**and **_deathnoteaddict _**(awesome people!! XDD) thank you for reviewing the last chapter! Now then, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot!

_**Recap: "Are you okay savior?" he stared at me in concern, I blinked then nodded slightly, now starting to feel the wounds littering my body.**_

**_~Chapter 3~_**

With a small sigh I turned to the boy, _Come to think of it…I don't even know this boy's name…I should ask, I suppose. _

"What is your name?" the boy blinked in slight surprise, then flushed with what seemed to be some type of happiness or something. I felt my face feel a little warmer as well, though I couldn't really say why, _maybe making this boy happy…makes me happy…? Am I…happy?_

"Uh…my name is Beyond…it's Beyond Birthday." I tilted my head at him, _Beyond…Birthday…_I smiled very gently at Beyond, he flushed a deeper shade of red and gave a small but shy smile back. I glanced at L, mostly because he had shifted closer to me…and he was staring at the cake still sitting in front of me. I watched him quietly for all of two seconds, then turned forward, looking past the people to the wall behind them.

"Urm…excuse me…are you going to eat that?" I gave L a long side glance as he pointed at the plate, then at Beyond, he was surprised by L, then his look turned to anger, he began to glare at L. I found his anger or jealousy somewhat amusing, but I said nothing of it, I looked back down at the cake then back at L and shook my head.

"No…you can have it." L nodded once at me and reached out to take the cake.

"Thank you very much." I watched him eat the cake from the corner of my eye, then shook my head slightly and turned away, an imperceptible smile on my face, the other boy, Beyond must've noticed anyway, because he glared harder at L, then huffed and turned away, crossing his arms as he did.

I noted that the others were watching the three of us closely, because I had spoken to L, instead of simply nodding or shaking my head as I usually did. I didn't even glance at them, instead I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes silently dozing off for a few seconds. When someone shifted next to me I opened my eyes and glanced to both sides of me, L had finished the cake, and Beyond was leaning against the wall right next to me. L moved and I figured that he had shuffled making enough noise for me to wake up.

L looked over at me, as though asking if it was okay to sit next to me, I blinked, then leaned my head back against the wall, gently patting the ground next to me. I felt Beyond shift on the other side of me, then tensed when I felt arms around me, I froze and immediately looked down at him, he was sleeping, or at least his eyes were closed. I looked forward, then back down at Beyond, it felt really awkward to have someone holding onto me.

I let out a small breath, then glanced over at L again, when I felt his arm brush mine a little bit, I glanced around at everyone else, they were all sleeping, of course _The food must have had sedatives…then again why wouldn't they…it is their last night here. _I looked at the door, just barely seeing the shadows cast by the guards on the other side, "What is this place?"

I blinked at the voice, then looked over at L, he was staring at me, I returned his stare for a few seconds before looking at the floor in front of me and replying just as quietly as he'd asked, "Isn't it obvious?……This is a prison…that's all it is." I closed my eyes solemnly.

"Yes…but what exactly is this place? What is this prison for?" I looked over at him again, _why does it matter? This is a prison and you're in it, all you should be worried about is surviving until tomorrow…_ I shook my head slowly, "You don't know? Or you just aren't going to tell me?"

"I don't see why any of it matters…" I closed my mouth and leaned back against the wall for the umpteenth time, "Aren't you going to sleep while you can?"

"I don't sleep much."

"Oh…I see."

"What about you?" I didn't even move this time, undecided about humoring him or not, _he seems very talkative right now… and yet, he doesn't seem like he'd be a normally talkative person…_

"I don't sleep much either…don't have much of a chance to."

"Why not?" I sighed almost heavily and pushed away from the wall, Beyond shifted a bit, but stayed asleep, if he was in the first place.

"I don't believe that's any of your business." I frowned slightly, not really at L, but because I heard footsteps from outside, I noted silently that many others in the room heard them and were becoming scared again, and when they became scared…they turned to me for help, they turned to me, hopeful looks on their faces, I turned away, toward the wall. I couldn't take another beating, not for all of them, because then I would probably die…but if I only did it for one person…then it would only hurt me for a few days or so…

"Please, please help us! We can't let them take us! You can't just protect only these two boys! That's not fair!" I didn't even blink, I kept my gaze trained on the wall, though I could see L staring at me and Beyond had shifted to sit up. The footsteps were almost to the door.

I felt my eyes narrow at the wall, "I'm sorry…but I can't help you." I closed my eyes, unable to face those disappointed expressions, they had no idea how much it actually hurt me to see them being taken away, they had no idea how many times I'd already tried to protect each group of people, at least until I was beaten within centimeters of my own life, until I could no longer care to protect them so much, not from _that _man.

"Why the hell not?! If you're gonna protect these worthless pieces of shit why can't you protect us too?!" I opened my eyes and turned to look at the older boy who'd said it. He recoiled a step, but didn't turn away and didn't take it back. He seemed to think over what he was doing, then stepped forward, a scowl that I guessed was supposed to be menacing on his face, I frowned a bit, seeing that his hand was fisted, but he wasn't looking at me, instead he was looking from Beyond to L and back.

"Back off…" the quiet words were enough to make him freeze for a second, he looked up at me, then a sneer formed, "I won't tell you again."

He only sneered more, then lunged, I hissed under my breath and stepped forward, just as the door opened, I hit the guy right in the stomach, his punch, having been aimed at L, had swung wide. The guards at the door, seeing the commotion and that it involved me, cussed and came to grab the guy by his shirt collar, the others began rounding up the other kids in the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing starting trouble with her?! I'll teach you, you little piece of shit!!" the guy raised his fist, about to start beating the guy, I took a deep breath and moved to grab the man's hand before he could hit the guy, this surprised both of them, and many of the others.

"He's already leaving, no use wasting energy on him." the man stared at me for a few seconds, a bit flustered, then he nodded and mumbled something gruffly under his voice. I stared unblinkingly at the guy who'd been about to hit L, he stared back at me for a few seconds, then realizing that I'd saved him again, even though he'd insulted me and almost hit someone under my protection, he flushed deeply,, mumbling a quiet 'thank you' under his breath.

I nodded once to the guy as the man turned to pull him with the others, Kayle came in quietly, he seemed very sheepish so I knew he'd been sent to do something he didn't want to do at all, either because he felt bad for me, or because he was afraid of me, which happened very rarely.

"H-hey uh…well, the boss man…he said he wants to see you…like right now…and the two boys." I had turned back to the wall, a frown marring my features at the first part, deepening at the second, I froze and turned back toward Kayle, he was looking away in guilt.

"What?" It was quiet, but everyone heard it, and everyone stopped to look at me, never had my voice been so dangerous as it was now, then again, I'd never really treasured anyone enough to be dangerous over, until now. Kayle recoiled a step, I knew he'd be the most surprised, after all Kayle had been here much longer than any of the other kids here, maybe even just a bit longer then me, considering when _I'd _finally ended up in this very prison room and why.

"H-he…he wants…to s-see y-you and the b-b-boys…?" Kayle tried to reaffirm his small amount of authority by straightening up, taking a deep breath and lifting his chin, trying to be determined not to be intimidated by me and my rare show of anger. I stayed where I was, half turned to him, half to the wall, my eyes narrowed and I actually glared at Kayle, _There is only _one _reason why _that _man would want to see the three of us at the same time and I will not let that happen, no matter what!!_

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^-^ Okay, I have to be a total ass right now, if you want me to update, I will need at least six reviews (considering how many already have on chapter 2 XDDD) Okay, see ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

Ewiituntmay: Hey ^-^ Sorry for the really, really short chapter, but I couldn't help it, there were only five reviews, but good enough for me ^^, so I decided to give you a filler chapter, that happens to hold a ton of new and probably surprising information! This chapter is dedicated to **_happy-smiling-cookie, DancingPurplePanda, Merrylex, deathnoteaddict, Daydreams Become Realities, _**and **_Ayame. _**You guys are totally awesome! Okay, I think that's all for now...hope you enjoy the chapter ^-^

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and Plot.

**Recap? "H-he…he wants…to s-see y-you and the b-b-boys…?" Kayle tried to reaffirm his small amount of authority by straightening up, taking a deep breath and lifting his chin, trying to be determined not to be intimidated by me and my rare show of anger. I stayed where I was, half turned to him, half to the wall, my eyes narrowed and I actually glared at Kayle, _There is only _one _reason why _that _man would want to see the three of us at the same time and I will not let that happen, no matter what!!_**

I frowned harder, gritting my teeth, as though this was something _that _man was physically doing to me, like all his other 'punishments'. Kayle noticed this and seemed to grow even more nervous about me, the other guards had stopped, though the other kids were still grouped they had stared over at me. After a few seconds one of the other guards, a new one by the looks of him and considering that I hadn't seen him around here before, stepped forward, he kept his gaze on me but was obviously talking to Kayle.

"Why do you care about her? She's just a little pipsqueak, though I would just love to slide into her-" I blinked, turning back toward the wall, my frown disappearing into a blank look as Kayle snarled at the guy, I heard the smack as Kayle hit the guy, very hard by the sounds of it.

"Shut the hell up! She is in here by choice and not entitled to suffer degradation from the likes of you! You will not speak of or to her that way! Do you understand?!" I knew Kayle must have the guy pinned on the ground, and that everyone was extremely surprised by what they had just heard. I sighed heavily and turned back toward Kayle.

"You make it sound like I want to be here." Kayle glanced up at me, then shrugged.

"You do don't you? Unless you want _him _to punish _her _right?" Kayle gave me a slightly nervous smile, almost like a sneer, I frowned harder at him, _If he keeps this up I will smack him! _I frowned even more at Kayle, undaunted by his superior attitude, he straightened, rubbing the back of his neck absently, "Or maybe you do want to be here, to see all these people suffering, instead of seeing _her _suffer, right?"

I grit my teeth, clenched my fist and hit him right in the gut, he must not have expected that, because he nearly doubled over, his hands moving to my shoulders to keep himself steady, "I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here!" Kayle nodded absently, gasping slightly, I stepped back, still glaring at him, _he must still be hurting there, from whatever _that _man did to him and the others…_

"Sorry, sorry…I just…he hasn't been very good to us either…I shouldn't have said that…I apologize." I turned away from him, too weary to say or do anything more for a few seconds. The guard that had spoken was helped up, and the others hurried the other kids out of the room. Within seconds it was only the four of us in the room, Kayle, L, Beyond and me, "You know that, if you and the boys don't come…he's going to hurt her again."

I frowned again at this, _he said 'again'…that means that he's been hurting her anyway…right…? _I kept my muscles locked, having had much practice due to _that _man, I would not let myself be affected by this, not yet, not until I could use it to my benefit, _Soon…it will happen soon… _"He's hurt her?"

"Of course! Why not, every time you get in trouble he hurts her. What did you think, that if you just came here he would leave her alone? He's too cruel for that, obviously. You're proof enough, right? If he wasn't a cruel man why the hell would he allow you to stay here?! Why would he do all these things to you?! Tell me that?!"

I only continued to stare blankly at the wall, deciding not to respond to Kayle's sudden outburst, I now knew what was going on, why Kayle was having an outburst, why the man wanted to see me, L and Beyond. _He wants to kill me…that's it, isn't it? Am I going to die…? Why should I try to live? It's all so useless…especially if I can't even protect _her _by staying in here…there is nothing I can do to help her……mother…_

"He's going to kill me isn't he?" I turned halfway toward him, just enough to take in his reaction, he froze and seemed to go pale instantaneously, that was all the answer I needed. I sighed, my head hanging a little bit lower, I felt weary, something an eight year old really shouldn't feel…but I did, I just felt so tired that I didn't see any point in continuing to struggle and fight to live, not if the only thing it brought me was more punishment and inches within death over and over again.

Beyond gasped, L shifted slightly, but nothing else moved or made a noise, it was quiet enough to bring my attention to them, and I felt so weighed down and weary that I didn't have a choice, I needed to continue to struggle and fight, if only for the two boys standing in front of me. Though I still couldn't explain my need to protect them, or any of the other kids that had stayed here.

"Get out…I'm not going to see him, neither are they." Kayle gulped audibly at my declaration, the boys only stood silently, I didn't move, so finally Kayle opened the door and headed out into the hallway quickly.

"He's definitely not going to be happy about this you know?"

"When is he ever happy?" Kayle said nothing and headed out. I let out a heavy breath quietly, feeling another huge wave of weariness settle in my limbs. I went and sat against the wall, Beyond instantly came to sit next to me, he shyly moved closer, I closed my eyes, this time I was unsurprised when I felt thin arms wrap around me. There was a slight shifting on my left and I cracked an eye open to see L crouching next to me, I raised an eyebrow at the way he was sitting but didn't say anything. I closed my eye again, intending to sleep as much as possible before _that _man came to 'punish' me, to gather as much strength as I could, I could only hope it would be enough to protect the other two.

"What is your name?" I opened my eyes, mostly in surprise, and so that I could look over at L, _My…name…? I don't have one…but he wouldn't know that…_

"I don't have one." I could see a strange look pass over his face before it went blank again, though I could see that he was still thinking many things at once, the blank look was mostly a cover up.

"You don't have a name?" I shook my head, Beyond shifted at the movement but stayed asleep, "That man said that you were here by choice…why?"

"I'm here because if I'm not, _that _man will hurt my mother…but I guess he'll hurt her no matter what."

"Your mother…?"

I nodded silently, "Yes…and _that_ man…is my father…" I stared fixedly at the wall across from me, avoiding L's stare, because I didn't want to know what I'd see if I did.

"Your own father is keeping you in here as a prisoner?" I glanced over at L when I heard an undertone of anger, much like the way my own father would say something, the words seemed harmless enough, until he had enough energy to resume 'punishing' me. L was staring at the floor in front of him, he had his thumb at his mouth, biting slightly at his nail, I nodded as I watched his reactions now.

"Yeah…it's not exactly like there's much I can do about that…he does have my mother after all."

**A/N: **Chapter four is finished! Tell me what you think, seriously, five more reviews and the next chapter, Yay. (I know I'm evil, but can you blame me, seriously?!) Now, let's see, there was something I wanted to say...um...can't remember, so I'll see you next chapter...hopefully ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Ewiituntmay: Hello everybody c: Um, this chapter is dedicated to **_happy-smiling-cookie, Merrylex, Daydreams Become Realities, deathnoteaddict _**(don't worry, I understood you perfectly ^^) and **_Ayame _**(yes, the girl is eight...you'll see it again toward the end of this chapter). Okay, not really any warnings that I can think of...but we do get the girl's name in this one! ...Or the girl chooses her name...? Yeah, anyway, the girl chooses her name, and L reveals some very important details to her...making him seem a bit OOC, so I apologize if he is ^^" Thanks to the reviewers, you guys are awesome! Now then, everyone hope you enjoy this chapter!...OH I just realized that I didn't do the chapter number last chapter 80...~~" I apologize for that too, I'll try to fix it as soon as possible.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot!

**_Recap: "Yeah…it's not exactly like there's much I can do about that…he does have my mother after all."_**

**_~Chapter 5~_**

I frowned and moved a little bit, causing Beyond to shift again as well, "Your father wants to kill you?" I nodded once, closing my eyes again, I had known this was coming, how could I not when he had me locked up _here_, in this place? All he had ever wanted was for me to never have existed, or at least after the incident that caused him to become angry at me and have me brought to this place.

_Though I don't think I want to ever return to how my life was before this…I don't want to see that false happiness, even if I wasn't constantly in pain…now I can see his true colors, and they are the furthest thing from anything good and right! _Before the incident, I had been a lovely young girl, utterly happy, someone he could be proud of, I was very intelligent, though comparably naïve to how much and what I know now.

I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter and my jaw clenched as memories came rushing back, they were crystal clear, as though they were happening all over again, they were of the false happiness and fake smiles, of the betrayal, the trauma, and the pain…the searing agony over and over again, all in less then a few years.

With a deep breath and an immeasurable effort I pushed the memories away, once again grounding myself to the reality I was in. I was still somewhat amazed, disappointed and pained that I seemed incapable of losing my mind, or at the very least losing my sense of reality, but my mind and heart would not let that happen, somehow I always remembered who I was and what was going on. It would help immensely if I didn't know what was going on and why I was here in the first place…_ I may not have to feel so lonely all the time…I'm always alone…hmm…maybe that should be my name, Always Alone…because no matter what, I always end up alone…_

The thought that I would name myself after my agonizing pain was so ironic that I couldn't suppress a cynical chuckle as I opened my eyes. The sound was so odd in the silent room that Beyond sat up, pulling away so that he could look at me, he stared in surprise and wonder. L turned his stare to me, he was also surprised, but it was well hidden, as was the wonder.

"I suppose my name should be…Always Alone." a sneer worked its way onto my face as the words settled in, Beyond was the first to react.

"Always Alone?! Why would you want that to be your name?!" he seemed slightly embarrassed to be talking to me so bluntly, but it was covered by his anger. _He looks better with some color in his face…._

"I agree." I blinked and looked over at L, "You are not alone anymore, so that should not be your name."

"Why not? There's no telling how long you two will be here, and when you go…I'll be alone again," I leaned my head back against the wall to stare up at the ceiling, "providing I'm still alive when you leave, of course. If not…I'm still dieing alone either way. As for why I would want that to be my name…it's so that I don't ever forget that I will always end up with nothing, and no one."

Beyond's anger intensified, and I could sense that it was affecting L as well, but neither said anything, as though there was nothing to refute the simple logic I had defined for them. I closed my eyes once again, accepting my own words, I already knew nothing could change them, or my fate, I would still die alone. With these thoughts in mind I drifted off to sleep.

~A few hours later~

For the first time in maybe weeks, I slept peacefully, still dreamless, but this time it was a restful sleep and I felt safe, a very alien feeling after the incident, so alien that even in my dreams I became weary of the feeling and immediately woke. L was still crouching next to me, he was staring at the ground, Beyond was holding onto me, as he had been since I had protected him. L didn't even glance at me, but I knew he knew I was awake.

"I won't call you that…" I blinked, then shrugged slightly, the movement was not enough to bother Beyond, who continued to sleep peacefully while glued to my side.

"If you say so…" a tremble went through Beyond, I glanced down at him, there were tears rolling down his face, I frowned a little bit at the sight of the tears then eased my right hand from between Beyond's chest and my side to gently wipe the tears away. I noticed that a small smile appeared when I brushed the last of the tears away, _That Beyond cannot be unaffected by my father's cruelty is wrong on many levels._

With a small glance at me, L shifted again, somewhat scooting closer to me I noticed, "You know…you don't have to stay here until you die…and you don't have to die alone." I tilted my head at him, he didn't look at me for a second, then he did, moving his stare to me.

"What are you talking about?" I blinked once, staring just as intently at him as he was at me. If I wasn't mistaken there was a miniscule, almost imperceptible blush on his face.

"I won't be in this place too much longer…someone is coming to get me soon. I really wasn't supposed to end up in here, but someone made a mistake and I was captured. However this does not mean that my plans have been ruined, just altered. However, I shall be much more cautious in the future." I blinked, frowning slightly.

"What are you talking about now? You sound like you meant to come here…just not as a prisoner." I stared at L even more intently, he however was looking down at the ground, writing something out in the dust. He looked up when he was finished, resting his hands on his knees as he seemed to think about how to explain it.

"I am the detective L." I blinked again, I had never heard of him, _Then again, how can one hear something like that and about the 'outside' world when you live here…no, live isn't the right word, a better word would be survive, perhaps, but even that doesn't quite cover it… _"I am going to be the world's greatest detective. This is only one of many cases I have taken since I turned eight…I will have this case solved immediately."

"Case?…" I frowned just a little bit, mostly because L sounded almost…excited and that alone infuriated me like I'd never felt before, "Is that all this is to you?! A case…something to entertain you?!" I bit my lip hard and turned away, the movement jostled Beyond enough to wake him up, I let my frown lessen a little bit when Beyond looked at me, but refused to turn and look at L. Beyond, probably sensing that it had something to do with L, leaned to glare past me, at L.

"What's going on?" I shook my head silently, moving a hand to pat Beyond on the shoulder.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep." Beyond looked at me, obviously sensing the lie, but he nodded once slowly, after looking at L a few more times, then scooted as close to me as he could before wrapping his arms around my torso again, he drifted off within seconds. I turned back to L slowly, "So…why exactly are you here? I mean, besides solving this _case?_"

L was quiet for a few minutes, staring at the floor again, though he was still facing me, I could practically see the thoughts going around in his head, finally he seemed to come to some kind of conclusion, he looked up at me, with a somewhat determined look on his face, "I am from a newly established orphanage called Wammy's House, where gifted children will be brought and grow up with other children like them. It will also be a place where my successors will be trained to take my place for when I die."

I blinked, _Why would he just tell me this…unless he expects something from me in return, right?_ "Why are you telling me all of this? Surely this isn't something you would tell just anyone, and definitely not in a place like this, where who you trust determines just how long you live."

L stared into my eyes for quite a few minutes, I returned his stare easily, he was probably depending on the blank stare to make me uneasy, it so wasn't working, after a few seconds he caved in again, "You seem very smart for a young girl."

"You're not that much older than me. I'm eight by the way." I continued to stare waiting for him to continue.

"I believe that if this is how your father treats you, and your mother is incapable of protecting you from this, that you do not deserve to be in their care…therefore you would eventually be placed in an orphanage. I believe that you coming to Wammy's House would be very beneficial for both of us."

**A/N: **Whooo! L just asked Always to go to Wammy's! How's that for an unexpected surprise? ...You probably expected it sometime right? Anyway, another five reviews at least......dang it!! There were six reviews last chapter too...but I got it confused and thought there were only five, I apologize for the mix up...I'm just so jumbled up because people reveiw and that is so awesome, I feel so loved XDDD (I know I'm soo weird ^^") Well, see ya next time ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Ewiituntmay: Hi ^-^ This lovely chapter is dedicated to the following: **_Dreams Become Realities, happy-smiling-cookie, deathnoteaddict _**and **_Ayame _**(both of whom made me blush ^//^) Glad you all liked the chapter and hope you like this one! Okay, so the girl is Eight, and to clear some things up, Always Alone, is **_NOT_** the girl's name, it was a fluke ^^" Only an example, so yeah...she still has no name as of yet. Right, on to the story, Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note/characters, only OCs and Plot!

_**Recap: "I believe that if this is how your father treats you, and your mother is incapable of protecting you from this, that you do not deserve to be in their care…therefore you would eventually be placed in an orphanage. I believe that you coming to Wammy's House would be very beneficial for both of us."**_

I frowned a bit more, _Beneficial for both of us? What is that supposed to mean exactly? _I turned my head away, staring at the wall across from me for a second, then turned back to L, "What do you mean, it would be beneficial for both of us?"

"Well, I would have my first successor, and you would be living a much better life than you have here." L glanced around the room, as if to prove his point, I kept my stare on him the entire time, his eyes returned to mine, so I finally looked away, to look down at Beyond.

"How do you know I would become your first 'successor'? I may not want to do so, unless you mean to force me into it somehow.

"It is a very distinct possibility that you would become my successor without me forcing you into it. I would not do anything that resembles force." I thought that over, _There are ways to force someone to do something, without using actual force, I'm guessing he would use one of those ways…_ "Though, I find it hard to believe that you would not wish to bring justice upon those like your father who hurt innocent people unconscientiously."

This statement was true enough to cause me to rethink my whole stance on the situation, within seconds I figured he was right, but of course, it didn't really bother me, considering I was a fairly broken person I didn't really get embarrassed easily. I looked down at Beyond again. "I can't leave without Beyond."

"There is a difference between 'can't' and 'won't'. I believe that you can leave without him, but you will not choose to do so." I nodded once.

"You're right, I can leave without him, but I _will not_. There is nothing you can do to change that." I looked back up at L, he was staring at the floor again, his thumb was still at his mouth.

I was about to continue when I heard very distant footsteps echoing down the hall, instantly a trail of ice seemed to cover my spinal cord, _the feeling is more intense now that I have someone to protect, how…strange… _I looked up at L sharply, drawing his attention, I shifted again, causing Beyond to wake up a bit, "Someone's coming."

This woke Beyond up even more and L glanced at the door quickly, it was very quiet in the room, so it wasn't hard to hear the footsteps, _they're still a ways down the hallway…_he _will probably have the three of us brought to him and 'punish' me in front of them…_for some reason this thought scared and bothered me so much more than anything that had happened to me since the incident and even before then, _I can't let them see that happen._

I clenched my teeth together and my hands clenched into fists, turning whiter from the pressure, "They're going to take me to _him…_they may or may not take you too. If they do take you too I want you to do something for me, okay?"

I wanted to frown at the fact that my voice was wavering, I could hear the panic rising in my voice, _This is stupid! I shouldn't be afraid…well I'm not afraid of the 'punishment' I…just don't want them to see and know what _that _man does to me… _From the looks the other two were giving me, I knew they noticed the panic in my voice as well.

Beyond moved closer, "What? What do you want me to do?" I took a deep quiet breath through my nose and focused on the wall opposite me, trying to keep myself calm in spite of the situation. I ignored the fact that Beyond had said him, excluding L, but it didn't go by me unnoticed.

"I want you two to keep from watching anything, no matter what that man says or does…can and will you do that?" I stared at Beyond first, and when he nodded I turned to L, he stared at me, obviously not wanting to comply with my wishes.

I bit my lip as the footsteps got closer, "You're going to need to trust me, L." the use of his 'name' seemed to get his attention even more, I stared at him, feeling the cold building up as each footfall came to my ears.

I didn't look away from L until the door opened and three guards stood there, they didn't even need to say anything, they already knew that. I begged and pleaded with L silently, until one of the guards shifted, finally I turned to look at the guards, "Yes?"

"We'll need you three to come with us, now." I took a deep breath and nodded once, then began to stand, Beyond and L followed at a slower place, "Please don't try anything, you two. If you do, she'll be paying for it." I blinked and looked at the guard, a frown on my face, _he doesn't have that right!_

The guard noticed my glare and gulped audibly, though he tried to cover it, he wasn't very good at that, "Forgive me, but I don't believe you have the right to _punish _me in such a manner." the guard recoiled in surprise, the other two chuckled at him, I only continued toward the door, I didn't need an 'escort', so I headed out the door, only one of the guards bothered to watch me as I walked down the hall. Everyone knew I couldn't…or rather that I wouldn't run away, because for one, _that _man had my mother, and the second reason was that I was now too broken to even try to resist anymore.

A few seconds later I could hear the others following me, I closed my eyes as I walked, knowing the hallway enough now that I didn't have to see where I was going. I opened my eyes a few seconds later, knowing that the door was only a few feet in front of me, the ice still covered my spine, knowing that L had not agreed to keep from watching anything the man did to me, especially if Beyond didn't watch as he instructed and he made the punishment worse.

I waited as the guard at the door opened it and motioned for me to pass, I didn't nod or glance at him, I just walked past him, into the big room normally used for punishment of the prisoners, even though it was usually me, by default. I kept my eyes glued to the floor, even when I heard the man order the guards to tie up L and Beyond, though I was angry about it I did not move a muscle.

Only when the man ordered to have the kneel between the two of us did I move and dismissed the guards, I looked at Beyond and L, Beyond gave me a worried look before closing his eyes. This brought me a small measure of relief, but that quickly faded when I looked at L, he stared at me for a second, then his gaze moved to the man. I wanted to frown, but I allowed no expression onto my face, for fear the man would notice and do something to one of them.

"You're so protective of them, aren't you?" His voice was soft, as though he were physically caressing me, causing a shiver and small wave of nausea to go through me, before, when he first brought me here, I used to flinch and I didn't really know why, now I knew, I knew so very well, "Well, let's see how much they trust and depend on you when they see just how much you can scream, shall we?"

_Scream?! He's…going to…beat me to death this time…_ For some reason I didn't even bat an eyelash, nothing, I didn't react to that thought, I fully accepted it, in fact I may even have wanted death, only…_L and Beyond…well, Beyond won't have anyone to protect him…unless whoever comes to get L takes Beyond with them, and if L would protect him…then it would be okay, as long as they don't have to suffer, only if they don't have to suffer as I have. _I did nothing as I waited for the man to continue, by giving me an order, talking or coming over to me, anything.

L was still staring at the man, when the man finally started walking toward me, then L's gaze immediately found me, I stared at him hard. I closed my eyes as the man's chest blocked off my view of L for a second, then he moved to the side, pulling my hair roughly, again. I clenched my jaw harder as he pulled me backward, causing me to fall, I didn't even try to brace myself for the fall, and only opened my eyes when he grabbed the front of my tattered shirt and held me up, obviously waiting for me to respond in some manner.

He was glaring down at me, as though everything that went wrong in the world was entirely my fault, I knew he would always think of me that way now, there was nothing I would ever be able to do to change his mind, but a part of me was fine with that, I didn't want to change his mind, I just didn't want him to exist, the exact same way he felt about me. I was careful to always keep my face expressionless, this only infuriated him more, so he slapped me hard across the face, hard enough for my teeth to cut my lip, causing me to taste my blood…again.

The man scowled at me, releasing my shirt, almost pushing me down even more, I didn't make a sound as he turned away, grumbling and cussing under his breath, he went to a table that held a small arsenal of torture devices. I ignored him for the moment and turned my attention to L, he was staring back at me, as though more surprised by the actual violence then anything else that had happened so far, I continued silently begging him to close his eyes, I continued until the man had chosen his device and walked back over to me.

Finally, seeing the man with the device, L ever so slowly let his eyes close, I blinked in surprise, then felt an enormous wave of relief wash through me, pushing all awareness of pain out of my body, even as the man began using the device to it's full potential. It was a blackened knife, slightly dull to cause more pain as he dug it in deeper to cut the flesh, though it was still very clean, despite the black blade, the edges were just barely jagged to tear the skin a little bit more and allow more blood to escape.

I didn't need to bite my lip for a few moments as the jagged edge tore through the skin on my sensitive neck, the pain didn't fully register on me until blood was flowing thickly down my arms, the cuts however weren't on any vital veins or arteries, only places that held a lot of blood. I could already see that, despite how the man had wanted to torture me mercilessly, that I would probably pass out from loss of blood before he could accomplish anything, meaning he would only punish me more at a later date, unless he simply killed me now.

Just as the thoughts registered in my mind, I could sense myself blacking out, _it must be because I haven't eaten anything in the past week…? Has it been a week since I've last eaten anything? … …_The thoughts faded as my consciousness slipped away.

~Later on~

_So bright…well, I guess he didn't kill me then…_ I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy, like leaden weights, so after a few minutes I gave up and let my consciousness fade away, allowing the memories of my life before this prison to come flooding back, along with the memories of the incident that sent me here.

**A/N: **Wheee, cliffhanger!! You'll have to wait until next time to learn more of why the girl is in the prison place and what could make her own father react so sick and cruelly! So...? What did you think? Is it still turning out okay so far? Let me know, in a review or message :3 I'll need at least three more before continuing! (Gah, I'm so eviilll! :D kukukuku) And yet you still haven't stopped reading, which means you are totally awesome, even if you don't review ^^" Well, see ya later.


	7. Chapter 7

Ewiituntmay: Hello! Wow, I'm glad people really like this story, I'm so proud of these reviewers: **_happy-smiling-cookie, Daydreams Become Realities, Sen Saruwatari _**(2 of my stories are complete! And I hope I don't mix them up either!) **_, deathnoteaddict _**(I know -.-' I'm just so evil and yes, AA probably would've been embarrassed if he hadn't.)**_, Merrylex _**and **_DancingPurplePanda! _**Okay, now then, warnings...none really, but this chapter is a bit short or...long?! And it is mostly dream/flashback things, stuff about why/how AA is in the prison place. That's about it. Oh... I didn't do the chapter number for the last one either =.=" Sorry! Anyway, please Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot.

**Recap: _So bright…well, I guess he didn't kill me then…_ I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy, like leaden weights, so after a few minutes I gave up and let my consciousness fade away, allowing the memories of my life before this prison to come flooding back, along with the memories of the incident that sent me here.**

**_~Chapter 7~_**

~Dreams/Flashbacks - 3rd person point of view~

"_Daddy! Daddy come look!" a young girl beckoned to a man, he walked over silently, having been weary of the child since her birth, in fact he'd been so weary of her that he'd forbidden her mother to name her, she was just his nameless child, and he wasn't quite sure she was even his child._

_He looked around the corner and saw what the girl had been pointing at, it was a group of cop cars, coming toward the building, the man froze, "What?! Why the hell are they coming here?!" the girl made a small sound causing him to look down at her._

"_There was a guy here a few days ago…he was asking questions about your work daddy." the man looked down at her, his expression slowly growing furious._

"_What?!" his voice was quiet, but very dangerous, this made the girl stop and look up at him, her eyes were so innocent that he immediately knew she must've had something to do with it. He growled at her, grabbed a handful of her long pretty hair and began pulling her into the building, into the side of the building that she had never been allowed to go in before._

"_Ah! Daddy…daddy you're hurting me." she began to whimper a little bit from the excessive pulling on her hair, but it was mostly because she didn't know what she'd done to upset him and what was causing him to try and hurt her._

_They reached a door and the man opened it and threw her in, she tripped and fell into the room, shut the door, turned and went back down the hallway. He stopped at another door, there were a few men sitting around a table, he went in and shut the door quickly, all the other men turned to look at him, immediately turning to look at him._

"_Hey! What's up? You look really upset and worried."_

"_That little bitch! She was talking to the cops and now they're coming here! There be here any minute and we'll be discovered for sure!" He growled, kicking an empty chair and he paced around the room, the other men instantly became just as nervous and upset._

"_Don't worry about it, we'll take the fall for it. You don't need to worry about anything." The man turned back to the others a bit surprised by how the others were acting, figuring they were only doing it to gain recognition by the Boss. He grit his teeth though, there wouldn't be anything he could do about it, they would just have to take the fall for him, then the business could continue._

_They all headed out to the front entrance of the building when the child's mother came to tell them the police were there. Almost instantly the police began to roughly interrogate the men, only the three that were in the room confessed to running the human trafficking and black marketing business they were involved in. They were immediately taken away, and put in prison with a minimum sentence of life in prison with no possibility of parole._

(Girl's point of view)

_I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't give in, no matter what., _I don't know what I did to make daddy so upset…he must think… that I told the police about what they're doing with the people in this side of the building…Sammy never told me what exactly they do to the people there, he just said that he didn't want to be there…he was so…scared…

_I frowned a little bit more, my knees were already pulled to my chest and my arms were wrapped around them, I shivered from the cold. Daddy had already come to take away my pretty dress and made me wear this tattered little shirt that passed my knees. He said he'd come back later to punish me more fully._

_I didn't know what he was going to do to me when he comes back, but I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be very good, I was scared now…I didn't want to be here. I blinked at the somewhat quiet sound of footsteps coming down the hallway and jumped slightly when the door banged against the wall as he threw it open. I felt my entire body grow extremely cold when I seen that he had a pair of scissors, and he was only wearing a pair of loose shorts, _Please…please don't tell me…he's going to…rape…me…?!

(Dream/flashback change - girl's point of view)

_I sat quietly as people were brought in and left to wait for whatever their fate would be, _they'll probably almost all be sold as slaves…or whatever they become…_ I felt nothing for these people, my _'father' _had forced all emotions I had ever felt out of my body, even disgust at the things he does to me. Now the only thing I was, was a ghost, not even living from day to day, just existing in a place and manner where I did all I could not to be noticed._

_I sat against the wall with my legs tucked against my chest and watched as one boy in particular sat away from everyone else, he seemed very peculiar, he was very quiet, whereas all the other kids ranging in age from six to fifteen sat crying or cussing, doing something to try to alleviate their fear, he simply sat against a wall, like me, just staring at the floor. I watched him quietly for another few seconds, before a tough looking kid stepped in front of me, he was an older one, obviously, he sneered down at me, I slowly moved my gaze up to him, not really afraid of otherwise affected, besides a slight annoyance._

"_Hey! What are you doing here? I noticed that you were here before we were brought in…you're just here to spy on us for those men aren't you?!" He reached down to grab my shirt by the collar and pulled me up, I uncurled my legs and stood on my own but did nothing other than that, not even reply to his statement, "Hey!! Are you even listening to me you little bitch?!"_

_He pulled back his fist to hit me, I frowned and pulled away from him, causing him to pitch forward a step, _He's foreign… meaning they must've had him and the others brought over on a ship…which means they've had less to eat than I have…_I quickly punched him in the gut while he was unbalanced causing him to fall backwards this time, he fell onto his butt._

"_Please refrain from touching or talking to me, unless you have permission or are being nice." I turned away and went to sit against the wall a little ways away from the small group of people. I closed my eyes as I leaned my head back against the wall again. I opened them again as I felt something shift next to me, it was the boy I'd been watching earlier, _his eyes have a red tint… how…interesting…_ I blinked, tilted my head and waited for him to say something, or explain why he was now sitting next to me._

"_You don't have a name…do you?" I blinked, _a name? …no but how would he know something like that?

_I shook my head, "How would you know something like that?"_

_The boy looked down, he said nothing so I leaned my head back and closed my eyes again, quickly falling into a light sleep._

(A few weeks later)

_The boy had continued to hang around me, I hadn't said anything to discourage him, but I hadn't exactly said anything to encourage him either. After I hit that older kid no one had really bothered me for a while, though a few talked to me when they wanted to know what went on here and such. I told them simple and straight out, somewhat scaring them._

_One time, when one of the men came to take the boy to _him_ I made a small disturbance, causing them to take me instead, though no one, except maybe the boy, had suspected anything about it. When I got back, I was bloody and completely worn out, my appearance had completely scared the others, this was only the first time they'd see what goes on here._

_I had nearly collapsed near the door, I leaned back against the wall and didn't even have the strength to open my eyes and look at him when he came to sit by me. Instead I just sat there, breathing heavily, "I can see names…and numbers…above people's heads…that's why I know you don't have a name."_

_This cause my to open my eyes, but I couldn't turn to look at him, my neck hurt too much, "Is that so?…is that why your eyes are slightly red in color?"_

_The boy must've nodded because I heard him shift, but then he must've remembered that I couldn't see him, "Yeah, I think so…but I don't know why…I don't even know if it came from my parents or not…I'm an orphan."_

_I didn't say anything after that, even to apologize for his being an orphan, because it wasn't really his fault, there wasn't really anything he could've done about it, I was sure…_he's a lot like me…there's nothing I can do about always upsetting _him _or even about being here in the first place.

_After that we didn't really talk, we just sat near each other, it was a strange, but comfortable, form of companionship, so when _that _man wanted to take him with the others, I fought against it…causing more beatings for me._

~Present time~

I slowly opened my eyes, noting how heavy they felt, it was very bright and I had to blink a few times before my eyes adjusted, but when they did I had to keep them from widening too much. Both L and Beyond were sitting over me, watching me quietly, I blinked again and waited for one of them to say something, Beyond was the first to speak, of course.

"Savior! Are you okay?!" I blinked, then winced as he wrapped his arms tightly around me, but I didn't complain, _how can I complain when he did as I asked…he closed his eyes… _he let go of me, I took a deep breath and winced at a severe pain in my torso. I glanced down, then up at the other two, noting the small bruises and cuts on various parts of their bodies, _he punished them for not watching…_ I frowned, more angry and disappointed at the fact that he had hurt them than about being hurt myself.

I glanced at Beyond again, then looked away, _I hadn't thought of that for a while…Beyond can see names…and I don't even have one…_ I sighed heavily, ignoring the pain the movement caused.

**A/N: **Okay, so let me know what you think! (Expecting at least four reviews! ~Sitting at the profile waiting~) Umm...let's see...anything else? OH yeah!! Check out my profile and read the important note! Other than that, nothing else to say except, hope you enjoyed and see ya later!


	8. Chapter 8

Ewiituntmay: Hello, Okay, I'm apologizing in advance, this chapter is very short compared to the others...I think -.-" So, I'm sorry. Now then, this chapter is dedicated to the following: **_happy-smiling-cookie, Sen Saruwatari _**(I'm glad I can surprise you :3 but no, no writers block...just need to write more often, but I do have four other stories to work on -.-')**_, Merrylex, Daydreams Become Realities, Ayame _**(glad you liked the last two chapters :3 I thought it fit L's personality too c:)****and **_deathnoteaddict _**(yeah, I thought it would be best to show you how 'attached' she had been when he first imprisoned her...so that it makes it more clear how messed up he really is -.-' Glad it worked. And yes, B does seem obsessed...cx) Okay, I think that's about all...no warnings...so Enjoy!!

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Death Note/characters, only OCs and plot!

**Recap: I glanced at Beyond again, then looked away, _I hadn't thought of that for a while…Beyond can see names…and I don't even have one… _I sighed heavily, ignoring the pain the movement caused.**

**~Chapter 8~**

I could feel the other two staring at me as I finished reorienting myself, I stared at the ceiling, forcing the memories back into the deepest reaches of my mind. I closed my eyes for another second, taking a few deep breaths to keep myself in my calm, when I was sure that I was back to normal…or at least as normal as I had been before this current incident had taken place, I grit my teeth and sat up slowly.

I noted Beyond's look of worry and L's stare, though it was hard for me to read anything into it as a wave of nausea washed through me, I gasped slightly and grasped the closest things to my hands, one was Beyond's hand, the other was L's sleeve. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself to ignore the pain as much as possible, after a few seconds I opened my eyes again slowly, hoping the feeling of vertigo had gone away.

When the room stayed mostly steady I let out a long breath, it didn't worry me that I was so badly hurt, it only annoyed me to no end. I frowned and stared at the floor in front of me, finally releasing L's sleeve and Beyond's hand to wrap them around my legs as I pulled them up to my chest. _I need to see my mom soon…I want to make sure she's okay and that _he _hasn't been hurting her…stupid bastard anyway._

Just then I heard footsteps echoing loudly down the hallway, I frowned harder and looked at the door out of the corner of my eye, past L who was sitting to my side. The door opened and Kayle stormed in, he looked furious, I blinked and went back to staring at the floor as he came over to me, he stopped in front of me, then kneeled down in front of me. I blinked again as he grabbed me almost roughly by the shoulders and made me look up at him.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Why the hell didn't you just listen?! Gah your such a child!" Kayle let me go, stood and turned to the wall. I was wide-eyed for all of a second or two, then took a deep breath and let it out, I didn't say anything as I waited for Kayle to continue, he paced back and forth, I could see that he his eyes were slightly red and the tip of his nose, meaning he must've been crying.

I looked behind me and seen that the wall wasn't too far away, so I scooted backward, with much wincing and a bit of effort, I finally rested back against the wall and leaned my head back against it. Kayle was still pacing around as far as I could tell, after a few more minutes I heard him stop and then come towards me. I stared up at him with a blank stare, he frowned down at me, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and sat in front of me, I rose an eyebrow at him but did nothing else.

"Why do you always have to get yourself into so much trouble? You know it will only make everything worse for you… even if it is to protect someone else…you should just worry more about yourself, honestly. You should be above everyone in these rooms even these two. Why do you feel like you have to protect them all the time?! What about taking care and protecting yourself?!"

I blinked once slowly, then closed my eyes without responding to Kayle's outburst. When he grabbed my shoulders again and pulled me to a standing position I winced and bit my lip but did nothing else, I just opened my eyes to stare at Kayle in indifference.

"Damnit! Talk to me, now!!" Kayle was frowning at me, but I could see that more tears were forming in his eyes, within seconds they began to spill over and down his cheeks, "Respond to me, Damnit."

I took a deep breath and let it out as I pushed his hands away and stood on my own, "Kayle…I want to see her." I continued to stare at him, his eyes widened in surprise, he swallowed almost heavily.

"Wh-what?! Are you serious? Do you know what he'd do to you if he found out that you seen her? And he always knows, she's always so happy and compliant after she's seen you…I can't let you do it!"

"Then get out." I frowned heavily at him and turned to lean my side against the wall, keeping all expressions of pain and any other emotion from reaching my face. Kayle floundered a bit, I never really talk to him that way before, this was a first, but then again, it was my mother we were talking about. Kayle seemed to snap out of it almost instantly and turned toward the door, I didn't even glance at him, I just closed my eyes and kept them shut.

"Fine, whatever. If you want to keep getting beat just keep doing whatever it is that you do." Kayle went out and shut the door loudly behind him, I did nothing except turn my back against the wall and slide down to sit on the floor. I heard one of the others shift and guessed the it must've been Beyond because arms wrapped around me seconds later. I opened my eyes and glanced down at him, I blinked when L shifted as well and sat closer to me but didn't scoot any closer.

I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling for a long time, there was never really anything to do except sit, lay, sleep and most dangerous of all, think. If one of the kids thought too much about why they were here, why they were taken and such, it often lead to very bad things, they sometimes went a little crazy, but I never had the energy to feel sorry for them. There was only a certain type of person that could withstand such things, I wasn't really sure if I was one of them or not, I had a suspicion that I might have been, which only made me more suspicious of myself, but I didn't think too deeply about it.

I don't know how long it was but some time later I could hear footsteps again, this time two or more, but I couldn't really tell. I tilted my head as I listened, seconds later the door opened and Kayle came in, he had a huge blush and couldn't look me in the face, I blinked, then my eyes widened when I seen a woman follow him in, _Mother?!_

I nearly gasped, _What the hell is Kay thinking?! Bringing her here, we could be caught, and she shouldn't be moving around anyway, it could cause problems for her illness!! _I thought this, but I felt a warm feeling flow through me, she looked over at me, she had looked completely lost and worn out, she looked so tired that it made her look much older than her twenty-nine years but when her eyes landed on me and her face seemed to clear and she seemed to change almost instantly. I watched as the worn tired face seemed to become young again, then a beautiful smile bloomed on her face and I couldn't help the tears that began to well in my eyes, I immediately ran to her and felt her arms wrap around me instantly, "Mom!!"

I cried into her shoulder shamelessly, she held me tightly to her, I couldn't help but cry harder. She cooed into my ear, it was so comforting that I forgot all the pain I was in and everything except the loving embrace and the sweet smell of lavander and lilacs, my mother's trademark scent.

My mom sank to her knees and I of course sank with her, I thought she might've been tired of holding me, but she pulled me to sit on her lap and continued to hold me, I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that this could last for forever and knowing that it could not. I sighed contentedly into her shoulder anyway, _This is why...this is why I can withstand so much...because I have to protect her...from _him..._if I don't protect her this way, by letting him beat me instead of telling him that it was really mother who called those police on him, he would probably kill her, or do to her what he does to me..._ I frowned at the thought. I knew that _that _man _'loved' _my mother, but I also knew that he would only hesitate a second before killing her for betraying him.

My mother held me for a long time, I had comletely forgotten the others and the only thing that really registered or mattered was my mom and her arms around me. I felt so calm hearing the steady intake and release of breath and her strong, steady heartbeat under my ear. I snuggled into my mom's arms even more, but unbeknownst to me there was someone coming down the hallway, I was too caught up to notice them until the door slammed open, I jumped hard and clung to my mom, she jumped and clung to me as well.

I felt my eyes widen in surprise and my heart started beating erratically, _Oh no! What is _he _doing _here_?!! He can't be here for mom!! _I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe, I clenched my teeth hard and for the first time in a long time I felt true fear.

"What the hell is Aliah doing in here?! Kayle! Why is she in here?" It was _him._

**A/N: **Ha, ha, Cliffhanger!! So, what did you think? Please let me know (at least three people review...okay *gives you wide innocent kitty eyes*) Oh, I would also like to say that last month I had _**1535**_ readers!! So to _celebrate_, I am taking requests for stories! Details are on my profile, so check it out if you're interested. Alright well...hope you liked this chapter and I'll talk to you later :3


	9. Chapter 9

Ewiituntmay: Hello :3 I would like to dedicate this chapter to the following: **_happy-smiling-cookie, Sen Saruwatari, Merrylex, Ayame _**(aww, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you speechless xc), **_deathnoteaddict _**(yeah, mom's name cx) and **_Daydreams Become Realities, _**(Whoot! Lots of reviews I feel so loved TwT) Okay, this chapter is short I realize that, but it has a hugely intense situation, and no this is **_not _**the last chapter. Um...character death, that's about the only warning...I think. Well, Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot.

**Recap: "What the hell is Aliah doing in here?! Kayle! Why is she in here?" It was _him._**

Kayle must also have been frozen in place because there was no reply, but I couldn't look to see what was wrong with Kayle, I couldn't possibly tear my eyes away from _him_, for more than one reason, if I looked away it was possible that he ended up moving closer and capturing my mom against her will, I knew that this fear was ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. The second reason I couldn't look away was because of pure unadulterated fear that coursed through me at any possibility of him hurting any one of the people in this room now, because they were the only and most precious people in my entire life.

He stepped forward, closer to my mom and I felt an overwhelming wave of protectiveness run through me, so much so that I became irrational in my fear. I stepped in front of my mom just as he pulled his hand back to slap her across the face, this caused a chain of reactions, one was for my mother to scream slightly and grab me, another was for Kayle to rush forward, the last was for _him _to come closer, however my mom would not let him hit me.

I turned away from my mom's arms when I felt something welling up in my throat, the very second I had turned away I coughed hard and small droplets of blood splattered the ground where I was facing. I stared at the droplets for a few seconds, I was a bit stunned by feeling my blood dribbling out of my mouth to the floor, "No, don't hurt her! She is still just a child!"

He had stopped then, because my mother had asked it of him. A few seconds later though, the man moved again, my head immediately whipped toward him, only it was too late for me to do anything, he had grabbed my mother by the collar of her dress and pulled her up to a standing position, causing me to fall onto the floor. I clenched my teeth at the pain and the fact that _he _had my mom.

She pulled away from him and came to kneel in front of me, "Oh, my precious child, my precious, precious child. I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you than and that I am unable to protect you now." She clutched me to her almost fiercely, I bit my lip to keep from saying anything that might only hurt my mom more than help her, I knew that I could say nothing to comfort her, not while _he _was in here anyway, my mom pulled my closer and whispered very quietly in my ear "My precious child, I shall call you Alizea, Alizea Raen. Do not ever forget that, for that is your name."

I blinked, _She…mom…_**named **_me… _I couldn't help myself I started crying again, I felt that for some reason this would be the last time I ever saw my mother, and she must have felt the same because she was holding me so tightly and she had named me after all. I cried into her shoulder for a few seconds, but then she was being pulled away from me, I felt my stomach clench in fear again and if I had anything in my stomach it probably would have come up at the terrible fear clutching my gut.

"Aliah, let's go now, leave that filthy child here, she is not yours, she is nothing, she is lower than dirt and will not live much longer, especially if I can help it." My mom flailed slightly, I could see that she was more worried about me right now than anything else, that made me want to cry more, but by now I was sucking it up, I wouldn't be able to do anything for anyone if I was too busy bawling my eyes out.

I watched as my mom held out a hand, not for me to go to her, but for me to stay where I was, I froze even though I didn't want to, I wanted to run to her and pull her away from the man and to protect her with whatever meager strength I had in me. She shook her head sadly, I knew even more that we would not be seeing each other again…or at least not alive, "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry, nothing I do has ever been right by you, or your brother…I'm sorry to both of you. Please continue to look after your little sister, Kayle. Both of you look after each other!"

I glanced at Kayle, he was staring in horror at the man, who was glaring and had just slapped my mom. Kayle looked over at me, I stared at him, we both were horrified, _He's going to kill mom!! _I looked down at the floor, I couldn't move, mom had all but forbidden me to, I stared at the floor as that man dragged her out, she didn't even struggle. As soon as the door shut I sank to my knees again, this time there were arms wrapping around me, I blinked and noted the light brown locks brushing gently against my face. Only one thought went through my mind as I blacked out again, _brother…_

~Few hours later~

I opened my eyes quickly, L and Beyond were crouching over me, trying to get me to wake up, there was also an older man standing behind L, I blinked, I hadn't ever seen that man here before, which must've meant that he was the one L had been waiting for. I sat up quickly, _Mom! Brother Kayle! What happened to them?_

"Come on, we'll go look for your mother and brother." I blinked at L, Beyond was standing already, holding his hand out to help me up, I nodded hurriedly and took Beyond's hand to stand up. I didn't say anything as L and the man led the way to the door and out into the hallway, "Which way would they be?"

I thought about it for a minute, they wouldn't be in the punishment room, no…they would most likely be in my mother's room, or Kayle's room, across from hers. I motioned for them to follow me, my throat was too dry I didn't think I'd be able to talk so I just motioned for the time being. I went running off to the left of the room and headed straight for the wing where my mother and brother's rooms were located.

I reached the hallway breathless and hurried to my brothers room first, because I knew they wouldn't be in there, I knew they would be in my mother's room and I knew that I wasn't quite ready to see what had happened. When I peeked into Kayle's room nothing was out of place and no one was in there, so I turned and looked at the door to my mother's room, L, Beyond and the old man looked at it too, I bit my lip and hung my head as I leaned back against Kayle's door, I didn't want to go in and see just yet.

The old man moved to the door and put his hand on the doorknob, however before he could open it I walked over and stopped him, I shook my head and swallowed, "Please…let me do it…" the man nodded with a small smile that was probably meant to comfort me but did nothing, he moved back a step or two and I quickly turned the knob and pushed the door open. I felt my eyes widen to almost immeasurable proportions as I saw the scene in the room.

My mom lay in the middle of the huge room, she was dead, I could see that immediately, there was too much blood for her to be able to survive. Near her was Kayle and _him, _Kayle was bleeding profusely, but so was _he, _I couldn't tell how badly either was hurt, because they were both covered in blood, blood that had probably belonged to my mom.

Everything was a blur suddenly, I could see the old man walk in past me and a few other men, who must've been helping him but I couldn't be sure at the time, Kayle and _that _man noticed and immediately my _dad _tried to run away, Kayle collapsed into one man's arms, I wasn't sure if he was dead or had just fainted or even if he was on the brink of death, the only thing that really mattered to me was my mother, laying in the middle of the floor, in the middle of a huge puddle of her own blood, there was so much blood that the smell of blood filled the room and the smell made me dry heave repeatedly.

I collapsed to the floor as well, I fell to my knees and absently felt arms wrap around me in a comforting gesture, however the only thing I felt was the burning pain in my throat from dry heaving and a great new void in my chest, and a new overwhelming darkness that was coming to swallow me up. Within seconds I must've blacked out.

**A/N: **So...what did you think? Let me know, at least four reviews before I continue! So, to clear some things up before you ask: 1) Her mom's name is Aliah; 2) the girl's name is now Alizea (pronounced Alla-zee-ah); 3) Kayle _is _Alizea's older brother; 4) yes the man killed Aliah and tried to kill Kayle, then Alizea; 5) the old man is Watari with the police. Okay, I think that's about all. If there are any questions let me know and I'll answer to the best of my ability.


	10. Chapter 10

Ewiituntmay: Hi :3 Okay, so updates will be slow for a while, and I'm not sure of how long, but if you want to know why and complain to me about it, there is a note on my profile. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the following: **_happy-smiling-cookie, Sen Saruwatari, Daydreams Become Realities, Merrylex, deathnoteaddict _**(glad you liked it c:)**_, Ayame _**(Aw, you're making me blush -//- thank you)and **_queenofspades19. _**Um, nothing extreme to warn about so...hope you enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot!

_**Recap: I collapsed to the floor as well, I fell to my knees and absently felt arms wrap around me in a comforting gesture, however the only thing I felt was the burning pain in my throat from dry heaving and a great new void in my chest, and a new overwhelming darkness that was coming to swallow me up. Within seconds I must've blacked out.**_

~3rd person point of view~

L, Beyond and the man watched in slight horror as Kayle and the man fought. The woman, Aliah, was already dead, that was easy to see, and the girl moved forward a few steps, seemingly in a trance. The older man and police officers who had just caught up to them went into the room to arrest the man and check on the woman and Kayle. The girl fell to her hands and knees, Beyond instantly moved forward to comfort her as best he could, leaving L to stand in the doorway and watch the goings-on.

L wasn't really sure what to do for once in a long, long time, Beyond was a bit panicky, the older man was overseeing the arrest of the sick man that held his own daughter captive and murdered his own wife, if indeed that's what the woman was. Kayle was apparently alive though he too was unconscious, there was a stretcher brought in to take him to an ambulance that would take him to a nearby hospital for treatment of the wounds inflicted by his father and probably slight malnourishment. The girl had already blacked out again, L looked away, slightly embarrassed that he was actually _jealous _of Beyond who was holding the girl.

He watched as another stretcher was brought in for her, Beyond wouldn't let her go alone, so the medics had no choice but to take him along, Watari, after assuring that the man was under arrest, walked over to stand by L, watching as Beyond followed the stretcher holding the girl out of the room and soon out of the building. They followed at a bit slower pace then anyone else.

"L…are you alright?" L nodded to Watari vacantly, still thinking about the girl and her demented father.

"Yes, I am fine." he stared at the ambulance that was carrying Beyond and the girl away, and the one way ahead of it, that carried Kayle, "That girl…she could be my first successor…" with that L headed toward a black car that was waiting not too far away, before the police and other people running about could notice him. Watari seemed surprised, he hurried to open the door for L to get in, then hurried to get in the driver's seat.

Once he got into the driver's seat he asked L, "Where will we being going now?" L bit on his thumbnail for a second as he contemplated this question.

"Please take me to the prison, I would like to hear why that man did what he did." Watari nodded, not entirely surprised by this reasoning, after all, this is what L was usually like, wanting to know why criminals acted the way they did.

They arrived at the prison within an hour and Watari escorted L into a room that looked in on an interrogation room where the man responsible for controlling a section of the human trafficking and black market that was the held accountable for over twenty-three thousand disappearances in the last twenty years. However they had been very careful about how they captured their 'products' and they were very good at covering their tracks, so despite how much the police _knew _that they were running illegal businesses, they could never get any proof to get a warrant, much less convict them in any way…that was until the woman Aliah Raen had called the police.

They still didn't have enough evidence to convict everybody involved though, there had been one man who had been completely cleared, and that one man was the only one that really needed to stay out, because he ran the business. After that call from the woman though, nothing else came, nothing that could catch the boss and by doing so, bring down the entire section of illegal business that spread over at least three hundred miles in any given direction.

L stared at the man blankly, however his emotions on the inside were a whirlwind of emotion as he listened to the man's story. Apparently, after the girl had collapsed the man pulled Aliah back to her room in the western wing of the building they had been kept in, he had forbidden her to leave that room unless he was with her, so that he could monitor her closely. She had tried to fight and argue with him, she was trying to protect her child. He told her that he was only punishing the girl for telling the police about his business and causing him to lose some of his best workers.

The woman, knowing this wasn't true, had told him the truth, that she had been the one to call the police and talk to them about the business he ran, this mad the man furious beyond rational thought, that the woman he loved could betray him in such a manner. He immediately began to hit her, she in an attempt to defend herself, grabbed a knife from a tray that held her breakfast nearby, and tried to stab him in order to get away. The defiant act only angered him further and before he could even try to think rationally he took the knife and stabbed her at least forty seven times, mostly in the chest/torso area.

Kayle happened to come in during this struggle and immediately ran to his mother's aide, he was too late to save her, but the man, knowing that Kayle wasn't his child, just as the girl wasn't, he tried to kill Kayle as well. He had planned on killing Kayle and then the girl, but by this time Watari and the police had arrived. Knowing that he would be unable to escape, and losing hope after realizing that he'd killed the love of his life and almost killed her two children, he had allowed himself to be arrested.

L listened intently as the man spilled everything, he didn't hold anything back and confessed to all charges against him, he no longer had the will to fight, most especially because his most beloved _wife _had died, or at least that was how he put it. L looked away from the room as the man was led out, he felt disgusted by the man and the way he had treated his own family, whether they were completely related by blood or not.

After a few seconds of thinking this way L realized that his perspective was probably biased because he felt connected to the girl somehow. He looked at the floor, trying to fight the small blush that threatened to appear when he realized it, then began thinking of when and how exactly this could have happened when they were imprisoned in such a place as they had been. After much thinking he figured that it must have been when he had willingly closed his eyes after seeing that the man was going to torture her for protecting both L and Beyond. This was because he had actually placed his trust in her by doing so and that had been the ultimate test for him.

L couldn't help the small blush this time, knowing that he had willingly placed a large amount of trust in the girl, and she hadn't done anything specific to earn his trust, though she had done nothing to cause him to remove it. Though he wouldn't admit to it, L felt that placing trust in the girl was somewhat natural and he felt comfortable trusting her.

The police announced that the man's interrogation was over for today, so L and Watari left the room and headed back out to the car, "Watari…please take me to the hospital. I would like to check on the girl and her brother." Watari nodded without speaking and they left for the hospital that the girl was located at.

~Kayle's point of view~

The nurse tried to smile and act sweet to me, I could tell it was fake and it pissed me off, but having grown up with my _father _I had learned to keep any emotions from my face or at the very least to mask them with a different emotion. It had taken _him _years to train me this way and for any single time that I could not do as he asked or demanded I would be punished _severely. _Almost as much as my little sister, but she suffered much worse than I ever had.

It was always quite obvious that the man enjoyed me and my little sister's pain and suffering, when I was younger I used to wonder why he treated me this way, and after that cop incident I wondered how he could possibly be so evil as to _punish _his own flesh and blood in such a manner…then I learned that my little sister was _not _that man's daughter, which made everything else start to fall into place. _That _man, whose name was actually Julius Punire, which ironically meant punish in Latin, had _eloped _with my mother, against her will. I had only been three at the time, so I didn't remember much, what I did know was that I was not Julius' son and he delighted in hurting me in some way or another because of it.

Then when I turned six my mother had another child, a girl, I was happy to have a little sister and almost immediately became very protective of her because of Julius. I noticed that he seemed happy about her at first, but there was some underlying unease that he wasn't as _happy _as everyone had thought he was.

~Flashback, Kayle's point of view~

_I was walking down the hallway when I heard someone shout, it sounded like Julius and one of the guard guys, I was just going to walk by the room when I heard him say something about mother and little sis. I slowed down and listened to them argue for a few minutes._

_I was a bit surprised, for as long as I had been here I had never heard a guard argue with Julius, only his _business partners _would dare to even speak up to him, let alone straight out argue with him, "She just turned three years old, you can't know that she isn't yours!"_

"_Lies!! I _know _she isn't my child! Neither Aliah or I have such inky black hair or silver gray eyes! You are the only person in the whole section that has this exact combination! You two, despite her young age, are almost identical except for gender and age." I gasped, then quickly put my hand over my mouth to stifle the sound, though the others were so caught up in their conversation that I doubt they would've heard it anyway._

What's going on?! Are they telling the truth?! But…if Julius isn't sis's real dad…is that really a bad thing? _I thought about this for a few seconds, then realized that it was bad, but only because he _knew _that she wasn't his daughter. _Now he'll treat her as bad as he's treated me. _I frowned and decided I couldn't just stand there and accept that, I needed to make sure that the guard and sis really did look more alike than Julius and sis._

_With this thought in mind I leaned back against the wall next to the door and slowly peeked around the corner, when the guard came into sight I nearly froze, _Holy shit!!! They do look almost exactly the same! _I pulled away from the door quickly and put my hand over my mouth to keep any stray sounds from escaping my mouth. Now the reason he was always nicer to sis than necessary made a lot more sense._

~Present Time~

As it turned out, a few weeks later the guard had been _deported _to another section of the black market and within a few days there he had been killed while _scouting _for potential _stock_. That particular week Julius had been in an extremely good mood and I had no doubts as to why, after all growing up with him you had to be _very _clever, or you wouldn't live long at all.

**A/N: **So, let me know what you think, especially about the Kayle point of view and learning about him! If I get at least four reviews I might ignore/procrastinate from my schoolwork long enough to at least post one chapter here =D Umm...oh, to clear some things up, Kayle is currently fourteen years old, L is twelve, Beyond is eleven and Alizea is eight, just in case you were curious or felt the need to know c: Alright, I'll talk to you later!


	11. Chapter 11

Ewiituntmay: Hello c: ...T,T I'm sorry that I took so long to update and this chapter is short, I have no excuses =.=" Anyway, enough of that. Wow, I had quite a few reviewers =D Thank you, **_Sen Saruwatari _**(Kayle is fourteen c:), **_HittingXHighXnotes, queenofspades19, Daydreams Become Realities, Merrylex, deathnoteaddict _**and **_happy-smiling-cookie. _**Thanks for reviewing TwT ...well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or the characters, only OCs and plot!

**_Recap: As it turned out, a few weeks later the guard had been deported to another section of the black market and within a few days there he had been killed while scouting for potential stock. That particular week Julius had been in an extremely good mood and I had no doubts as to why, after all growing up with him you had to be very clever, or you wouldn't live long at all._**

I had decided a few years after sis was born, and when it was apparent that Julius hated her more than me, that I would need to protect her and the best way to do that was to get on Julius' good side as much as possible. So with that thought in mind I began to take after him as much as I could handle without losing my sanity. By the time Julius had thrown sis into the 'holding' room, I had worked myself into his 'good' graces and he'd finally accepted me, at least as a very reliable guard, if not step-son. Since I was his most reliable worker I had been granted privileges, and I had used them most often on or with my little sis.

I may have been the only reason sis had lived so long, well other than her own peculiar strength and tolerance of pain of course, because after every beating she got I would go and tend to her wounds, making sure that she wouldn't bleed to death and when it seemed as though she'd given up all hope I would take her to see our mom, against Julius' orders and without his knowledge of course. These little visits were forbidden, but afterward, both mom and little sis seemed to regain the will to live, as though seeing each other was all they had really needed.

The bright lights were starting to give me a splitting headache, I frowned and closed my eyes tighter, just wanting to go see if my sister was okay, even though I knew that my injuries were much worse. I always found it strange that Julius treated her much worse than he treated me. All of this may have been because he'd thought and expected her to be his child, not a guard's. _He wouldn't even let mom name her once he thought it over and discovered that the child may not be his… though…before she died… she told me to protect Alizea…so I wonder if that's what mom told sis when she was holding her…before Julius took mom away. I wonder if…mom named her Alizea._

The thought that mom had named sis before she was taken away made me smile and somehow I didn't feel like I was in as much pain as before…but that might've just been from the morphine. I sighed heavily, wishing once again to see my sister. Just then a knock came at the door and a nurse came in, "Excuse me, there is someone here to see you…if you feel up to visitors."

I blinked, _Huh? Visitors…for me? But I don't know anyone who would visit…or at least not any that wouldn't have been caught by those police. _I nodded slowly at the nurse, she nodded and went back out the door to tell the visitors to come in. I sat up a little bit more, then leaned back against the pillows, my headache seemed to be getting better. The door opened again and that new boy that sis was protecting came in, I blinked again, _What the hell?! What is he doing here?_

The kid came over and crouched in a chair next to the bed, a man followed him in quietly, then we simply sat quietly for a good five minutes or so, "So…did you need something?"

He nodded once slowly, as though he wasn't really sure, I wanted to glare at him, but refrained, it wouldn't get me anywhere good. I looked him over carefully, in the few days since he'd been caught he had healed well, though there were faint bruises on his face. He still looked as pale as he had on his first day and his eyes weren't any better, _He might've been much worse if sis hadn't protected him…I don't see why she did, I don't really see anything special about this kid…but then again sis has always been much better at reading between the lines then me …she had to be even more so after being put in that building. _I closed my eyes at the thought and sat up a little bit straighter, I was glad that she didn't need to suffer in that place anymore.

"You know a lot about Julius Punire, do you not?" I frowned a little bit at him, but nodded slowly anyway, "What can you tell me about him…and the girl."

'_The girl' he says! _I felt indignant that he should say anything about her in any way, but I pushed that away, "What do you want to know? And why do you want to know?"

The kid moved his stare from the floor to me, I recognized it a little bit, my sister tended to do the same thing, though her gaze was always much more empty then his was. Her eyes were always truly blank, his seemed to be just a cover up, I could see that he was obviously very intelligent, "I would like to know anything you can possibly tell me. I want to know because it will be beneficial to putting Julius Punire in prison for life, or maybe even give him the death sentence."

I blinked, _The…death sentence? They can really do that for his black market and human trafficking!? _I felt a tingle run down my spine and butterflies filled my stomach at the thought that Julius would pay for his suffering, because just sitting in a jail cell for the rest of his life wasn't good enough…and yet, knowing how much he cared for mother and that he killed her…if he didn't die for that, than living alone in a prison cell to brood over what he did would suffice.

I grit my teeth hard, _If I tell him everything…wait! Why the hell would I tell everything I know to this _kid_?! What can he do about it? _"Why should I tell you? As far as I can tell, you're just a kid."

"I am a detective. That is all you need to know."

I frowned at him, this time actually glaring at him, "I don't see why that should change anything from my view." he blinked owlishly at me, it reminded me so much of my sister that I had to look away, though my frown didn't disappear, instead I glared down at my hands as they fisted in the sheets. It was somewhat my job, to make sure that whoever sis chose was even slightly good enough for her, but I was very sure that no one would ever be good enough for her though.

"Why not? I could have you thrown into a penitentiary for being a guard in the black market and human trafficking business." I felt my eyes immediately snap back to him and widen immensely.

_This kid is…blackmailing me!!!_ I felt extremely indignant and yet something in me felt very amused at his tactics, I couldn't help the smile that wanted to spread across my face, so I turned away again, shaking my head a little bit. With a sigh, I straightened again, "Alright then…I suppose it doesn't really matter whether I go to prison or whatever, as long as my little sister is okay." I raked a hand through my hair as I thought about how to tell what I knew.

"Your little sister is the girl from the room, right?" I rose an eyebrow at him and nodded, "What is her name?"

"She doesn't have one…Julius Punire never allowed our mother to name her." L blinked, giving me a questioning look, "Julius isn't my father, nor is he my sister's father. Any of us would only be related by marriage, not blood. You see, my father died a while ago, when I was about a year old or so…my mother was alone, that's when Julius came along, he was completely smitten with my mother and took her away, somewhat against her will, I was three by this time. He kept her in the west wing of the building, but since he wasn't really that bad she didn't mind staying there. This was before he started showing obvious signs of enmity towards me, he hated me because I was Aliah's child, but not his. He hates my little sister for the same reason, because she isn't his child."

L tilted his head and bit on his thumbnail as he listened, I took this to mean that he had a question so I stopped to look over at him, "If Julius is not the girl's father, then who is?"

"It was a guard at the headquarters, he was my mom's guard for a while, during that time they must've bonded to one another or something, in any case a few months later mom was pregnant with sis. When sis was born everyone, including Julius was happy, but sis' eyes and hair were completely different from any of either mom or Julius' traits. She resembled the guard so much that it was ridiculous to believe that she could ever be Julius' daughter…"

I glanced over at L, his eyes narrowed on me, "How do you know this?"

With another deep breath, I looked back down at my hands, "I happened to overhear the guard arguing with Julius, which for anyone would have been quite a shock. Hardly anyone but Julius' bosses would've dared speak up to him, let alone outright argue with him, so I knew it must've been something major. So I eavesdropped on them, what I overheard was that Julius suspected the guard of being my sister's father…when I peeked around to see I could tell that Julius was right, the guard and sis were almost exactly the same, they had the same inky black hair and light gray almost silver eyes."

L nodded absently as he stared at the floor, almost as if he wasn't really paying attention, but the way he acted had me guessing that he was probably thinking through everything I said, picking it very carefully for specific information, _just like sis._

**A/N: **Let me know what you think! Four reviews people, okay? Another thing I wish to say, **check out my profile** if and when you have the time c: okay? Ah, let's see, Oh! Right, I had a few questions about Alizea, her mom whispered it into her ear before Julius took her away, so L, Beyond, Kayle and Julius didn't hear it, but before Julius killed Aliah, she told Kayle to protect Alizea...just in case you were wondering about that c: Other than that...I think that's all...I'll see ya later.


	12. Chapter 12

Ewiituntmay: Hi :3 Okay, sorry for takingso long, but please accept this filler chapter which is wholly dedicated to **_queenofspades19, Sen-Saruwatari, Merrylex, happy-smiling-cookie, Daydreams Become Realities _**and **_deathnoteaddict _**(thank you :3, I'll do my best!) Okay, so, Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Death Note or characters, only OCs and plot.

**_Recap: L nodded absently as he stared at the floor, almost as if he wasn't really paying attention, but the way he acted had me guessing that he was probably thinking through everything I said, picking it very carefully for specific information, just like sis._**

~Beyond's point of view~

I took a deep breath, the girl was still sleeping, her breathing was even and she looked like she normally did when she slept, completely peaceful. _…Savior… _I took another deep breath and held her hand a little tighter, being careful of the IV needle in her arm. She didn't seem in pain or anything at the moment, though even in sleep she didn't show how much pain she was in.

_She said that she couldn't go to that Wammy's House place unless I go with her… _I smiled a little bit at remembering the conversation she'd had with that L. I felt extremely proud and happy that she would be willing to stay with me instead of going to a place like Wammy's House, though I couldn't really understand why, _Why would she be willing to stay with me when she could be so much more?……not that I'm complaining or anything. _

She took a deep breath let out a small sigh, I continued to stare at her, _I don't see what's so special about that L guy anyway, I'm just as good, if not better than he is._ I closed my eyes in indignation, wondering what in the hell she saw in that kid and why she was so willing to save him as she'd saved me. Though I knew I had no right to disagree with that, she had saved me for almost no reason and had not really asked for anything from me after that.

A frustrated sigh stuck in my throat, _Doesn't she know that I love her so much it's unbearable?! _I frowned and leaned my head against the hand I held and closed my eyes to rest for a minute or two. _Does she really see more in _him _than in me? …But surely it can't be purely physical…can it? _I frowned at my own stupid thought, of course it wouldn't be purely physical, she wasn't a shallow person, she wouldn't be interested in him just for his appearance, after all he left much to be desired.

_But…if she does like him for the way he looks as well……_I thought about this for a while, he was pale and had dark bags under his eyes, he was extremely thin, as though he was starving wherever he was before the building and he seemed extremely quiet and somewhat smart. _He said he was a detective…right? Since he was eight? That must mean he's really smart…like me. _I lifted my head and glanced up at her, she turned her head slightly in her sleep, I continued to wonder what went on in her mind… _Savior…if that is the kind of guy you like…I will become that kind of guy. _I frowned with grim determination as I laid my head back down, my cheek resting on the back of her hand.

~Alizea's point of view~

_The whole time…the…whole…time…… _

_._

I felt a strange sensation wash over me quickly, then it disappeared, I wanted to open my eyes but they felt so heavy. For a moment I almost thought that I had been beaten up by my father again, but then I remembered all that had happened. _That's right… she…mom…is dead. _He _killed her…_Julius Punire _killed my mother…_

After another few seconds of laying still I attempted to open my eyes again, it was a little bit easier but the light's were too bright, so I closed them again, still keeping silent. I became aware of pressure on my hand and felt someone shift next to the bed, _Hm…it must be Beyond…_ I felt warmth wash through me at knowing he was here, he was, surprisingly, a constant for me, always there…he was familiar presence in any unfamiliar situation.

_I wonder…where is…L? _I pushed the thoughts away immediately, of L, of Kayle, of my mom and of _him._ Instead I thought of what I was going to do now, and of how hungry I was, _after all, I still haven't eaten and it's been over a week… _The thought itself caused my stomach muscles to clench painfully, as if trying to find every single morsel that had ever been in my stomach, or as though it was collapsing upon itself.

After attempting to open my eyes a few more times, I finally succeeded in opening my eyes which quickly adjusted to the bright light in the ceiling above me, I recognized the room as a hospital room…but only because I had seen it in the building before, only it wasn't where people were taken to be treated and healed…it was often one of the worst punishing rooms for other prisoners, other than me, who was always taken to the same room.

The first thing I noted upon opening my eyes was that Beyond was leaning against the edge of the bed, his cheek was resting on my hand, which I noticed had an IV needle in it. _Am I…really in …a hospital? _I knew that Beyond was awake, though he didn't seem to noticed that I had woken up. I sighed gently and moved my hand a little bit, he jumped up and sat back, slightly surprised, I gave a small gentle smile and moved my hand, uncaring of the IV, to pat Beyond's head and caress his cheek.

_Beyond must have been worried…he looks like he hasn't slept in a long time. _Beyond was tense for a few seconds, then relaxed and laid his head back down as I ran my hand comfortingly through his hair. We stayed this way for a little while, until my stomach growled earnestly, at which point Beyond sat up with a blush and a bewildered look on his face, I blinked and glanced at my stomach.

I was about to apologize when he stood quickly, "Ah! You must be starving, you haven't eaten in a week and three days. I'll go get the nurse." Beyond quickly ran out the door, I blinked, _A week and three days…? _I was surprised Beyond knew the exact amount of days I'd gone without eating, and yet at the same time I wasn't because he always paid very close attention to me, even if he pretended not to.

A few seconds later Beyond came rushing back in and grabbed my hand gently again, as though it were a very precious and fragile thing, I blinked but said and did nothing, mostly because my throat hurt a lot. After Beyond had come in a female nurse came in, a clipboard in hand, she came over to me, I blinked up at her.

"Ah, you're awake. You must be quite hungry, and it's no wonder, however we won't be able to give you any solid foods for a little while…do you know where you're at sweetie?" I blinked again, a frown threatening to cross my face, _I may not exactly _like _people talking to me so rudely and such, but I definitely don't like how _sweet_ she is being…even if it's just the way she talks…maybe it's because she seems to think of me as just a small child…_ this only irritated me more, I only closed my eyes and nodded soberly, wondering if she'd get the point if I didn't really talk out loud.

"I see…well, I'll bring you something to eat for now. I'll be back in just a few minutes, honey," she put a hand gently on my other arm, this caused me to open my eyes, mostly just because I felt annoyed that she was actually touching me, not because she was threatening, but that must've been what she though, "you'll be okay here. Nothing's going to happen to you, do you understand?"

This time I did frown, though it was very light, "Of course I do. I'm not stupid." This seemed to catch her off guard, she blushed furiously, offered an apology and hurried out the door. I turned to Beyond, he only raised an eyebrow at the door where the nurse had disappeared, then shrugged and turned to look back at me.

I only blinked at Beyond, then tugged slightly on my hand, he let it go instantly. As soon as he let go of my hand I began to sit up, completely ignoring the IV in my arm again. He looked at me somewhat surprised and a worried look instantly crossed his face, I ignored it and sat back against the pillows, propping myself up. After I was settled, Beyond seemed to relax, a little bit anyway, I slanted a look at him and gave a miniscule smile.

Just as I was about to say something the nurse came back in, this time she avoided my gaze, "Here you go, just try this and see if you can keep it down, okay? If not we might have to feed you through a tube." the nurse set a bowl on a tray and pulled the tray to the bed, I only nodded, other than that I ignored her. I noticed that both she and Beyond were watching me as I got ready to take a bite, but I didn't take the bite, Beyond already knowing my problem, looked away. The nurse however, did not look away and when I didn't take a bite immediately she moved closer as though she were worried.

"She doesn't like people watching her eat. So please don't watch." I only glanced at Beyond, the nurse seemed surprised at his words, she looked back at me, I continued to ignore her, _Poor Beyond, he must be hungry too..._I tried to think of the last time Beyond had eaten, as far as I knew, it had been four days ago. As though Beyond's body knew what I was thinking, Beyond's stomach growled as well.

Beyond ducked his head slightly and even though he was facing away from me, I could see a light blush on his face, I smiled gently and tapped his shoulder, "Beyond..." he glanced back at me and opened his mouth to say something, before he could though, I put the spoonful of soup-like substance into his mouth. He swallowed the liquid reflexively, though his eyes showed pure surprise at my actions, I only looked back down at the soup and got a spoonful for myself.

I noticed his stare after my first spoonful and offered the spoon to him, he blushed slightly, nodded once and got another spoonful, we continued taking turns until the soup was gone. I had to admit, I felt so much better with something in my stomach.

**A/N: **Four reviews at least, okay? **_Check out my profile _**and let me know what you think of the American Remake of Death Note and Light Yagami being played by Zac Efron! Cool? Ridiculous? Other than that, not much to say, so see ya later!


End file.
